total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Just Saying~
I may be quitting the RP, Overall Season 2 was TERRIBLE not because of the characters, The users made it terrible. Here is why: Over Competitivness (I am not talking about real over competitivness as the characters i am talking about the users) Oh my god, what the hell happened? In season 2 NO ONE was as over competitive as they were this year. Some over competitiveness is excusable. Complaining about your elimination when you are first eliminated is excusable. Obviously your mad and its understandable. But bringing it up? Over and Over? When everyone was talking about Galt, Ella sudenly started talking about Beardo's unfair elimination.... I mean I get that it was "unfair" but keep it to yourself like Coolboy does! Jayden is probably the most uncompetitive and i respect him for that. I mean everyone complained after there elimination, EVERYONE. So I think we should be more like Jayden. Bashing Bashing is fine. Just not when its a character that someone plays. I HATE Canon Ella but I never told Galt that i hated Uncanon Ella (Because i do not). And there is a time where you give CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. But do not just start complaining about a charcater without real evidence "BRIDGETTE WON LIKE 3 CHALLENGES EW" or "BRIDGETTE JUST REVOLVES AROUND BRICK" or "BRIDGETTE IS BORING BECAUSE BRIDGETTE'S ONLY PLOT IS BRICK" As far as I noticed no character had 1 plot in the final 6 (Beardo had the Anne Maria conflict and well Ella can remind me later, Bridgette had Bricdgette and was generally thought of herself as weak then after she finds out Brick "betrayed" her, Beth was constanly stirring sh** and had a friendship trio with Ella and DJ, Brick had Bricdgette and well........ Galt will remind me later (forget stuff :(), Ella had DJElla and her own friendship trio, DJ had DJella and his own friendship trio). If Bridgette's only plot is Bricdgette..... Then why aren't you also bashing Trent? as far as I saw. He only was attracted to Anne and was the leader? Is being Learder a plot? Overall all the characters are good imo and I think that no one should be bashing roleplayed characters because its basically like bashing the rp'er (Keep it in pm if you just have to talk about it, just not to there actual face). Drama Overall season 2 was FULL of drama, Every week when someone left they would blame Me and/or Galt which is stupid. Not only because they were planning to do it before us, but because they didn't call out everyone if anyone is supposedly "wrong" then say "Galt, Izzy, and Derpy are wrong" do not just call one of us wrong. Also the Galt situation I want to redo it, but i also think it isn't nessicarry. But overall that part didn't really make me feel bad, Its the fact that Galt thinks I planned to do what happened this time but i didn't thats what made me feel bad, But after that Ella starts blaming me for everything? I didn't do anything wrong. I just did the rp but Galt did not show up. End of story. Overall, I am just gonna think about it if I do quit I will drop out of season 3 by message wall. Category:Blog posts